


i saw the sign (and it opened up my eyes)

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: Stacie is in love with her roommate; Aubrey is terribly unaware.





	i saw the sign (and it opened up my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! A little late coming in, but this is for Day 4 of Staubrey Week: Oblivious. As usual, you can find me on tumblr at backtobasicbellas

The call comes seemingly out of nowhere if Aubrey’s being honest.

She’s walking out of the office and to her car when her phone starts ringing. Her initial thought is that it might be one of Chloe’s sporadic calls, wanting to talk about their days and catch up. Being on opposite coasts from her best friend is difficult, but Chloe always finds a way to make sure Aubrey doesn’t forget her for a moment with her busy life in Boston.

So she’s surprised that when she picks up her phone to answer, it’s not Chloe’s name that flashes across the screen.

Stacie Conrad.

Aubrey stares at her phone in her hand for a long moment before she swipes over her screen and holds it up to her phone.

“Stacie,” she says, the name somehow foreign yet familiar on her lips. “What a nice surprise.”

_ “I know, it’s been a little too long,” _ the voice on the other end responds, a light laughter under her words.  _ “Glad you picked up, though.” _

Aubrey doesn’t even notice the way her lips turn up at the sound of her voice. She simply unlocks her car and steps in, tossing her back into the passenger seat before responding.

“You caught me right as I’m getting off work,” Aubrey chuckles softly. “Perfect timing.”

Stacie laughs, and Aubrey knows a grin settles onto the other girl’s face when she replies,  _ “I’ll just consider myself lucky then.” _

“And to what do I owe this pleasure, Stacie?”

_ “I actually have some exciting news,” _ Stacie announces, and Aubrey’s ears immediately perk up in curiosity.   _ “I’ve accepted a research position out in Boston.” _

“Oh my god, congratulations!” Aubrey gushes over the phone, smiling wide. “That’s amazing, Stace.”

_ “Thanks. I was wondering if you have any recommendations or suggestions on where I should start looking for apartments. I’m coming out there in a week and a half to do some house hunting, so I need to have a few places I want to look at.” _

Aubrey hums in thought for a moment. “Let me think on it and I’ll shoot you a text of the best areas in town.”

She can hear the smile as Stacie asks,  _ “Will one of those places will be your part of town?” _

Aubrey laughs, thankful that Stacie can’t see the light flush on her cheeks. “Of course it will.”

_ “You’re the best, Bree.” _

Aubrey doesn’t stop smiling her entire drive home.

 

* * *

 

Spending her Saturday looking at apartments and other various properties is not what Aubrey  would call ideal, but yet here she is, en route to a hotel relatively close to downtown doing exactly that.

_ “Please Aubrey, I’d feel so much better about this if you came with me. Plus, it’s a chance to catch up,” _ Stacie had said on the phone once she’d landed.

And so, without much of a fight, Aubrey agreed, promising to pick Stacie up.

Stacie greets her as soon as she pulls up to the front, two coffee cups in hand. Aubrey can’t help but smile at the sight, taking in Stacie Conrad in all her glory. Even at eight-thirty in the morning, Stacie looks like she’s just stepped out of a photoshoot. Her hair falls in waves down her back and her makeup is so simple, truly accentuating all her pristine facial features.

Aubrey catches herself and exaggerates the shake of her head, effectively snapping herself out of it. She hates how even after all these years, she still can’t quite handle herself around Stacie. It’s not that Aubrey has something stupid like a  _ crush _ or anything - at least, not anymore - it’s just that Stacie’s probably one of the most mesmerising people she knows.

She’s pretty sure every single one of the other Bellas would agree.

Stacie effortlessly climbs into the passenger seat of Aubrey’s car, placing one of the coffee mugs down before reaching out and giving Aubrey the best hug she can considering they’re in the car and Aubrey has her seatbelt on.

“It’s so good to see you,” Stacie breathes out.

Stacie smells just like she always has, a slight flower perfume mixed with her fruit shampoo.

“You too,” Aubrey manages.

“I know I probably owe you a lot for doing this on a Saturday,” she begins, pulling away. “But I figured coffee would be a good way to start.”

Aubrey grins at her, picking up the coffee Stacie had set down and taking a sip.

“I think you’re on the right track,” Aubrey teases before she’s driving off to the list of places she and Stacie have compiled over the past week and a half.

They talk over the music, filling each other in on everything about her life she hasn’t already over the phone recently. Being with Stacie is easy, Aubrey realizes. Out of all the other Bellas from Stacie’s year, Aubrey knows for a fact Stacie’s the one she’d gotten along with the best.

And it’s  _ not _ because Aubrey may have had the slightest crush on the girl back then.

That’s not it at all.

When conversations lulls, Stacie chooses to sing along to whatever is playing on the radio, making faces at Aubrey until the blonde cracks with laughter and joins in. Aubrey somehow feels like she’s in college again, her main concerns being music and the girl sitting next to her.

The apartments they look at at nice enough, but every single place seems to have something wrong with it.

The first place has neighbors that seem much too loud. The second apartment is hardly big enough for Stacie herself. The third place has a landlord that wastes no time before he’s unashamedly flirting with Stacie. Stacie, as always, takes it in stride, but clearly is put off by his intentions; Aubrey can tell by the way Stacie always ensures space between them. Stacie opts to lean into Aubrey more instead, her hand just shy of pressing against the small of Aubrey’s back as they wander the apartment.

Aubrey doesn’t read too much into it, honestly. She stays close to Stacie and watches the landlord carefully, ready to step in if he tries anything with Stacie.

She’s protective of all her friends; Chloe can attest to this.

When they finally bid the man goodbye, Stacie quickly tugging Aubrey by the wrist towards the car, they both let out a loud exhale.

“He was such a creep!” Aubrey exclaims in a hushed tone. “You better not even be thinking about moving in there.”

Stacie snorts, hopping into the car. “Absolutely not.”

Aubrey lets out a laugh as they pull away from the curb and on to the final place Stacie has on her list. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Stacie leans all the way back in her seat, the back of her head hitting the headrest. 

Stacie lets out a long and frustrated groan as she says, “If I don’t like this last place, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

A small pout forms on her lips and Aubrey thinks about how Stacie looks somewhat like a child right now, adorably frustrated.

Aubrey hums in thought for a moment, and she isn’t sure where this idea comes from - or what even prompts her to say it - but it leaves her mouth before she can even process it at all.

“You could move in with me.”

Stacie’s head quickly turns to face Aubrey, her features crowd her face. “What?”

Aubrey shrugs, keeping her eyes on the road and definitely not on Stacie as she explains, “I have the guest bedroom in my house. The only person who ever really uses it is Chloe. You could stay there for now and we can find you a better place.”

She may be saying this more to rationalize the thought for herself than for Stacie’s sake, but as she explains it aloud, it makes a lot of sense. Stacie’s supposed to move in a week, and none of these places look to promising. At least Stacie would be able to get herself settled without worrying about her living situation if she’s with Aubrey.

“Bree, you really don’t have to,” Stacie begins, leaning forward from her chair now. “I’m sure these won’t be as bad as I’m making them out to be. Or I’ll find something else last minute.”

“I’m more than happy to,” Aubrey insists, offering Stacie a small smile. “Having a roommate would be nice, you know. It’s kind of lonely living on your own for awhile.”

Stacie softens, a soft smile on her face. “I know the feeling.”

“Just...consider it if you don’t like this last place we’re headed,” Aubrey requests, sparing Stacie a glance.

Stacie sighs, her smile growing just a little. “Fine.”

“One condition though,” Aubrey adds, and Stacie looks at her curiously. “Keep your...visitors sparse.”

For a moment, Stacie opens her mouth in question but then snorts. “My ‘visitors,’ huh?”

“Whatever you want to call them,” Aubrey chuckles, rolling her eyes. “I don’t need a parade of people coming through my house.”

Stacie chuckles. “I’m not a horny college student anymore, you know.”

“I’m just saying,” Aubrey says defensively, holding her hands up when she hits a red light. “You know I don’t care, but it  _ is _ my home.”

“Oh my god,” Stacie snorts with laughter, shaking her head. “Sure, Bree. No parades of people coming through  _ our _ home.”

Aubrey laughs, rolling her eyes. She gives a side glance to Stacie, whose grinning excitedly at her.

 

* * *

 

Stacie moves into Aubrey’s house a week later.

Aubrey’s home is cluttered with boxes and half-opened suitcases, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all. Her fridge is suddenly twice as full as usual and her guest room is slowly becoming Stacie’s bedroom. Weekdays are busy, both of them off to work in the morning and coming home in the evening to each other. Aubrey often cooks while Stacie unpacks - at an incredibly slow pace, Aubrey teases.

Their mornings consists of them moving around each other, Stacie pouring them both cups of coffee as they each haphazardly make quick breakfasts before zooming out the door. Sometimes, Aubrey helps Stacie move in, insisting she’s  _ has _ to put her moving boxes in the garage sooner or later. Stacie tells her she’s a clean freak and Aubrey rolls her eyes and reminds her just exactly whose house she’s living in.

The first few weekends consist of morning runs, big breakfasts, and entertaining each other. Sometimes, they sit on the couch and watch Netflix all day. Other days they sit in the study and both work on their respective works, softly humming until Stacie finally gets bored and annoys Aubrey until she gives in for a break.

Aubrey gets used to this rhythm, gets used to Stacie and being around her, used to  _ living _ with her. They get along in a different way that Aubrey and Chloe did. There’s something familiar and comfortable about Stacie that Aubrey can’t quite place, doesn’t quite understand.

She’s already thinking about what movie they should watch after dinner when she walks home and finds Stacie exiting her bedroom as she puts on a pair of earrings.

Something in Aubrey’s stomach clenches tightly, taking in Stacie’s appearance. She’s traded in her usual post-work sweats and hoodie for a black dress and makeup. Aubrey knows what this means, she just didn’t think it’d come so quickly.

“Welcome home,” Stacie greets when she sees Aubrey.

“Thanks,” Aubrey murmurs, still staring at her roommate. “Plans tonight?”

Stacie nods. “Met this guy who works on the floor below me. We’re going to dinner.”

Aubrey nods, trying to take the information in. She knows it shouldn’t upset her. This is the way Stacie has been as long as she can remember. It’s never been troublesome for Stacie to find someone to go on dates with or hook up with; it’s just that…

Well, Aubrey tells herself that she just hasn’t been around Stacie in awhile. That’s all.

“Are you planning on coming home tonight?”

It comes out light and teasing, just as Aubrey hoped it would. She walks into the kitchen, pulling items out of the fridge for her dinner - dinner for one now, she supposes.

She looks up in time to see the glint in Stacie’s eyes as she smirks.

“I mean, if I’m being a considerate roommate, then no.”

Aubrey manages a chuckle at that, somehow reminding herself to breathe. Her stomach’s in knots now, something she can’t explain to herself. She blames it on the busy work week she’s had, that she really probably just needs to lie down.

“Have fun,” she says, grabbing her cutting board from the counter as well as a knife. “Text me if you need anything.”

She doesn’t look up when Stacie laughs but agrees to do so. When Stacie says she’s leaving, she offers a soft “bye,” listening to the front door open and close.

For the first time since Stacie’s moved in - and maybe the first time since Aubrey herself moved in over a year ago - her house feels entirely too big for just one person.

She still thinks so when she wakes up the next morning and Stacie doesn’t come home until mid morning, still in last night’s outfit sporting a tired smile.

 

* * *

 

Stacie goes on more dates. She stays out, doesn’t come home.

Aubrey doesn’t say anything about it; it’s Stacie’s life - she can do whatever she wants.

And it’s not that Aubrey’s  _ mad _ at her, really. It’s not that. It just kind of sucks that she’s lonely from time to time.

She’s not trying to be different, not at all, but Stacie picks up on the slight shift in Aubrey’s attitude and if there’s one thing Stacie definitely is, it’s confrontational.

“Are you like, mad at me or something?”

They’re in the study, Aubrey sitting at the desk with her laptop working on a spreadsheet while Stacie’s curled up in the chair in the corner, iPad full on research in her hand.

Aubrey peers over her laptop at Stacie. Stacie’s looking at her with those big eyes and an eyebrow quirked. She’s expecting an answer, and Aubrey takes a beat to respond.

“Um, what?”

“I asked if you’re mad at me,” Stacie repeats. “You’ve been weird lately.”

Aubrey twists her lips, ignoring the way her stomach twists right along with them.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Uh yeah,” Stacie insists with a nod. “You have. Did I do something to piss you off?”

Aubrey sighs. “Stacie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Stacie rolls her eyes, placing her iPad to the side. “Sure you don’t. Come on, Bree.”

“Stacie.”

“We’re talking about this,” Stacie insists.

Stacie sits up right in her seat now, looking at Aubrey with a determined look in her eyes. Aubrey knows she won’t get out of this one, not when Stacie is motivated to get to the bottom of this - whatever  _ this  _ is.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey sighs, leaning back in her chair. “I just feel like you’re not really around unless you have to be.”

Stacie frowns, clearly confused. “What do you mean?”

Aubrey shrugs, not deterred by the pressure of the situation, but trying to find the right words. This isn’t like Chloe, who sometimes gets a little airheaded and lets the oblivious things blow right by her.

This is Stacie, and for whatever reason, Aubrey is much more careful about what she says when it comes to matters with Stacie.

She still hasn’t figured that out yet.

“We used to hang out on the weekends and stuff, but now you’re just...never here,” Aubrey explains carefully. “You’re usually like, on a date or something.”

Stacie quirks an eyebrow. “So you want me to stop going out on dates?”

Aubrey quickly backtracks.

“No, I-”

“Cause you know the Hunter-”

“Stacie,” Aubrey says firmly, cutting her off. “I don’t - You can still do whatever you want. I just...I kinda miss my roommate sometimes, that’s all.”

Aubrey knows these aren’t the words she wants to say. The only problem is she can’t figure out the words she  _ wants _ to say. She sees Stacie pretty much every day before and after work, why isn’t that enough for her? Why is it that Stacie being gone hooking up with someone leaves Aubrey wishing she was home?

Aubrey had been  _ fine _ living on her own, and then Stacie just had to come and ruin the perfect routine she’d had going on.

“Oh,” Stacie says, and it seems like the only thing she can say at the moment.

Stacie looks like she’s processing the information she’s been given, like it’s a new part of her research she’s trying to digest for the first time. Aubrey thinks this is the end of the conversation, so she goes back to her spreadsheet and tries not to pay attention to the deafening silence that has now filled this space.

It’s not until a full few minutes later that Stacie speaks again.

“Okay.”

Aubrey’s eyes flick up from her laptop screen once again.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Stacie repeats.

And Aubrey doesn’t really know what to do with the answer, so she just nods.

“Okay,” she answers back.

They both return to their work then, but Aubrey can’t quite focus because she still doesn’t understand what’s just gone on between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Stacie spends more time at home.

She’s still going on dates and all that - and Aubrey swears she doesn’t mind - but it  _ is _ nice to actually have Stacie around for more than a few hours at a time.

They start binge watching shows together - they both have a guilty pleasure for crime and thrillers, talking about theories and what could possibly be the next plot twist with every show they pick. Stacie also actually cooks from time to time, surprising Aubrey when she finds the girl in the kitchen looking like she actually knows what she’s doing.

It’s like being in college again, except instead of living with Chloe she’s living with Stacie and they’re actual adults.

Stacie wanders out of her bedroom on a Friday evening in shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, looking very much like she’s just woken up from a nap.

“What, no hot date tonight?” Aubrey teases.

Stacie shrugs as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun as she replies, “I just feel like staying in tonight.”

Aubrey tries not to look so surprised by her answer. Stacie, however, doesn’t even noticed, padding into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

“So what do you want for dinner tonight?” Aubrey asks instead.

Stacie hums, scrunching her lips for a moment before responding, “Chinese takeout.”

Aubrey grins. “I’ll call them now.”

They watch re-runs of Fixer Upper over Chinese takeout, making comments about each house and renovation while filling commercials by laughing with each other. Aubrey feels most at home here, and she can’t quite put a finger on why. She just knows that this is exactly how she’d want to spend a Friday night - here, with Stacie.

Stacie puts on the first movie she finds on Netflix and they both sink into the couch comfortably with full stomachs. She leans into Aubrey as she watches, getting comfortable against her shoulder. Aubrey only chuckles and adjusts hers position for Stacie, not at all minding the way Stacie presses her face against her shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for Stacie to fall asleep, her breaths evening out with every exhale. Aubrey looks at her with a gentle gaze, unable to hide the smile on her face as she fawns over how precious Stacie looks in this moment. Stacie’s mouth is slightly open, but all her features are  relaxed.

Aubrey doesn’t interrupt her though; she lets the movie play out as she leans back on the couch with Stacie slumped against her quietly. When the movie ends, she gently places Stacie down on the couch and pulls blankets over her.

“Good night Stace,” she whispers.

Aubrey swears Stacie smiles in her sleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s been months since Stacie’s moved in, and neither of them have even bothered to find Stacie a new place to live. Aubrey’s starting to find she doesn’t mind at all.

Living with Stacie is Aubrey’s new normal.

Stacie makes her laugh uncontrollably, reducing Aubrey to nothing more than laughter and sometimes tears. She talks about work and Aubrey can only listen on with an awestruck gaze, nodding as if she understands every single word. What she’s really paying attention to is the way Stacie’s expression brightens when Aubrey wants to hear about her field of study, of how rapt Aubrey’s attention is to her. She loves listen to Stacie get so excited her brain moves much faster than her words, causing her to ramble and stutter at times. 

Aubrey doesn’t know what to call this, is unsure of what “this” even is, but she swears she’s past the little crush she’d had on Stacie way back when.

And anyway, Stacie has  _ always  _ been unattainable. That’s just who she is. However, Aubrey has noticed that the dates have been happening less and less frequently. It’s come to the point that Aubrey just assumes Stacie will be available for everything and anything. They fall asleep on the couch together on weekends more often than not, and they do the most mundane things like groceries together.

“Hey,” Aubrey says one day while Stacie is making them a cup of coffee. “You haven’t really been going on dates.”

Stacie shrugs, as if it’s nothing out of the ordinary for her. “You’re right, I haven’t.”

“Why?” Aubrey asks, then continues, “It’s not that you have to or I hate hanging out with you. It’s just…”

It’s just that as long as she’s known Stacie, there is always someone in her bed. She is also hooking up with someone or finding her next sleeping buddy.

Aubrey doesn’t say any of that, though.

Stacie - bless her heart - takes it in stride, laughing at Aubrey’s comments. She playfully quirks an eyebrow.

“What, you think I’m losing my game?”

“Not at all,” Aubrey chuckles.

Stacie grins at her, pouring coffee into her mug as she explains, “I’m just...not looking for that, I guess. I’m happy with my life. I don’t need anything else.”

Aubrey nods slowly, and Stacie lifts her gaze to meet Aubrey’s.

Her lips turn up into the softest of smiles when she says, “I’ve got everything I want here.”

The “with you” isn’t said, but it’s clearly understood. Aubrey smiles at the sentiment, murmuring a soft thank you when Stacie slides over her coffee. Stacie’s eyes are full of light as she sips on her mug, gaze not once tearing away from Aubrey.

 

* * *

 

Stacie starts getting Aubrey out of the house when they’re hanging out. Whether it’s the Farmer’s market on Saturday mornings or going out to dinner at the Italian place a few blocks away, Aubrey is somehow being tugged out of the house by Stacie. Aubrey goes on her mornings runs, but sometimes she’ll opt for the spin class Stacie’s signed up for and after they walk around downtown Boston with smoothies in hand.

Stacie’s completely stopped going out to hook up with a new person every week. Aubrey doesn’t know what to make of it, but she’s still trying to wrap her mind around the last conversation they had about it, so she lets Stacie do her thing.

Every space there once was is now filled completely by Stacie, and Aubrey doesn’t even really know what to do about that.

“It’s  _ my _ turn to pick the movie tonight,” Stacie reminds her as she jumps onto the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

Aubrey rolls her eyes from the kitchen, grabbing their two wine glasses and the wine bottle from the counter. She walks into the living room, watching as Stacie scrolls through Netflix.

“Just don’t pick the most predictable rom-com you can find,” Aubrey teases, finding her place next to Stacie on the couch.

Stacie turns and sticks her tongue out at her childishly.

Aubrey snorts. “Real mature,” she says as she pours wine into their glasses.

Stacie only giggles before finally settling on a movie to Aubrey’s approval. They finish the entire bottle almost halfway through the movie. Stacie is quoting the movie line by line while Aubrey chuckles softly.

Eventually, Aubrey settles down, curling up so her head is placed comfortably in Stacie’s lap. Stacie shifts to let Aubrey’s head fall across her lap before she begins to absentmindedly run her fingers through Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey hums in satisfaction, practically melting against Stacie at her touch.

Aubrey begins to doze off there, eyes closed and breathing slowly evening out. She’s not sure how much time has passed when Stacie shifts and stands, always tugging Aubrey up with her.

“Come on Bree,” she says quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Hmm?” Aubrey hums, but she leans against Stacie anyway, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Stacie chuckles quietly, her smile pressing into the side of Aubrey’s head that’s slumped against her. Aubrey lets herself be guided to her bedroom, managing to crawl in when Stacie holds the sheets open.

“Night Stace,” she mumbles into her pillow.

She can tell Stacie is smiling without even looking, and the thought makes her smile too.

“Goodnight Aubrey.”

And in the morning, Aubrey will think this is a dream, but she swears she feels Stacie’s lips press against her forehead before Stacie walks out.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey lets out a frustrated groan and throws her head back, looking anywhere but at the laptop screen in front of her. At the noise, Stacie wanders into the study, popping her head in.

“Are you going to destroy your laptop?” she jokingly asks. “Because, let me tell you, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Stacie’s comment, slouching in her seat. “This spreadsheet is killing me. All the numbers are starting to look the same.”

Stacie walks over, peering at the spreadsheet Aubrey’s been working on.

“It looks like you’re doing a good job.”

Aubrey snorts. “You don’t know what any of this means.”

“No,” Stacie shrugs. “But I know you, and you kill it at work. So I know you’re killing this.”

Aubrey reluctantly smiles at that, and Stacie beams because she knows her line worked.

“You’re so annoying.”

Stacie laughs. “But seriously, you know what you need?”

“A nap?”

“Alcohol,” Stacie corrects. “Let’s go to a bar tonight.”

Aubrey groans. “Stacie.”

“I’m serious,” Stacie tells her. “You’re getting so wound up. We need to loosen you up a little.”

Aubrey pouts because she knows Stacie’s right, but she can help but say, “Promise you won’t leave me for the first hot person you want to fuck?”

Stacie lets out loud laughter, her eyes gleaming as if she knows something Aubrey doesn’t. It makes Aubrey tilt her head curiously.

“I can promise you that’s not something you have to worry about,” Stacie says.

Aubrey wants to deep diver into that topic, but Stacie is giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before she’s sauntering out the door.

And as promised, she goes with Stacie to a bar she can’t even recall the name of. Stacie buys them the first round of drinks - “Trust me, you need this more than I do” - and it doesn’t take long before they’re bursting into fits of laughter and clinging onto each other to stay upright.

“Come on,” Stacie says, tugging Aubrey out of her seat. “Let’s dance.”

“Stacie!” Aubrey shrieks.

Stacie gives her a look. “You’d always dance with me at Barden.”

Aubrey only rolls her eyes, holding back from sharing the fact she always did because how couldn’t she? It’s  _ Stacie. _

“Fine,” she sighs, letting Stacie lead her to the dance floor.

Aubrey’s immediately taken back to her Barden days with the way Stacie looks at her with eyes full of life and her hips swaying. She can’t do much else besides follow Stacie’s lead without much care for anything else in the world.

She feels like she’s in college again and Stacie is all she understands, the way her body moves and how she smiles at Aubrey like she’s Stacie’s favorite person. 

Aubrey doesn’t know how long they’re on the dance floor. It could be half an hour or three hours - she’s not sure. The alcohol is running through her veins and Stacie pulling her close is enough to keep her fueled and occupied. Stacie finally says she needs to pee, and Aubrey wastes no time weaving through the crowd with her grasp on Stacie’s wrist.

She leans against the counter as Stacie pees, closing her eyes for a moment. It’s a rare moment where the bathroom is empty save for Stacie and Aubrey, and she takes in the silence. There’s a flush and Aubrey hears Stacie’s heels hitting the tile followed by the sound of the stall door opening.

“You doing okay there?”

Aubrey opens her eyes to see Stacie behind her in the mirror. Her lips form into a drunken smile to her roommate.

“Doin’ great,” she responds, her southern roots coming out - a trait Stacie uses to level just how drunk she is.

Stacie chuckles, side stepping past her to wash her hands. “Oh I’m sure you are.”

“And what does that mean?” Aubrey asks with a pout.

Stacie dries her hands and turns to face Aubrey, grinning.

“I think it’s time to go home,” she says, tucking a loose strand of Aubrey’s hair behind her ear.

“Home?” Aubrey echoes.

Stacie nods, grabbing onto her hand. “I’ll call us an uber.”

Aubrey only nods, letting Stacie take care of it. She’s not an idiot; she knows that people have been eyeing Stacie all night. There were some that came up to her, but when they did, Stacie was quick to tug Aubrey into her side and leave the conversation. Aubrey figures it’s just a girl’s night type of night for Stacie.

Once they get home, Stacie makes Aubrey drink a full glass of water before she can get ready for bed.

“I’m not a child, I can handle my liquor,” Aubrey insists.

“Drink up,” Stacie says, ignoring her.

“I’ll only drink if you drink. You need water, too.”

Stacie scoffs, smiling as she shakes her head. “Fine.”

Stacie pours herself a glass of water and they stand at the kitchen counter until they both finish. Aubrey insists she can get ready for bed by herself - and she  _ can, _ thank you very much - but Stacie still wanders in just as Aubrey’s exiting her bathroom.

“All good?” Stacie asks.

The genuine concern in her voice makes Aubrey smile just a little, though the tiredness is beginning to catch up with her.

“I’m fine Stace,” she says with soft laughter. “I’m a big girl.”

Stacie laughs, leaning against the dresser. “I know that. I’m just making sure.”

Aubrey shakes her head, grinning as she walks up to Stacie. “Rest assured, I am all good.”

“We’ll see for sure in the morning,” Stacie smirks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but her amused smile betrays her feigned irritation. Stacie picks up on it right away, her smirk cracking into a satisfied grin as she pushes off the dresser.

“Good night, Stacie,” Aubrey says, stopping in front of her.

“G’night, Aubrey.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Aubrey can’t quite pull away, unsure if it’s the proximity or just because Stacie’s eyes are mesmerising. She feels like she should do something, like she’s on borrowed time, but suddenly she can’t think because Stacie takes half a step forward and tilts her head to meet Aubrey’s lips with her own.

Aubrey is shocked - to say the least - and she’s not even sure what’s going on because Stacie  _ has _ to be sober by now. For a moment she’s frozen, Stacie’s lips on hers, but something deep inside of her, an innate feeling of desires takes over and she’s reciprocating Stacie’s kiss, hands coming up to cup Stacie’s cheeks.

Aubrey knows she really should be evaluating this situation, but Stacie’s hands are on her hips and she’s guiding Aubrey until her back is pressed up against her dresser and suddenly she can’t think properly.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that she’s wanted this for so long. She’s wanted this for years, but somehow came to the acceptance of not ever being able to attain it because it’s  _ Stacie freakin’ Conrad _ and that’s just not possible, but now here she is all these years letter, trapped between her dresser and Stacie.

Their kisses are slow but fueled with want and need that Aubrey has never quite experienced before, like she’s not the only one who’s wanted this, too.

But just as quickly as it begins, it ends as Stacie pulls away before jerking back altogether.

Aubrey is left stunned, eyes opening to find Stacie with a bewildered expression on her face. Stacie stands a whole two feet away from her now, staring at her roommate with the wildest expression. Aubrey’s brain is too slow in this moment to comprehend and react. Stacie beats her to it.

“I - I’m sorry,” she stammers, and before Aubrey can get a word in she’s speaking again. “Good night, Bree. Get some rest.”

And she’s practically runs out of Aubrey’s bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She leaves Aubrey standing there dumbstruck and terribly confused.

 

* * *

 

Of course Aubrey remembers the next morning.

How can she forget the way Stacie’s lips fit against her own? How Stacie tasted and how she held onto Aubrey’s waist so firmly?

Aubrey spends approximately twenty minutes of her morning laying there and trying to figure out what happened. She gets restless though and gets out of bed, making her way to the kitchen.

Stacie is already in there, brewing coffee for the two of them as she wanders around the kitchen to grab her breakfast ingredients. Her back is to Aubrey as she reaches up into the cupboard for a bowl.

“Morning,” Aubrey says, and it surprises her how hesitant and small her voice sounds.

Stacie spins around quickly, as if she’s even surprised that Aubrey is here. “Oh, morning.”

There’s a pause and then, “How are you feeling?”

Aubrey shrugs. “I’m fine, like I said. And you?”

There’s a flash of something - panic? - that passes through Stacie’s eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it had come, and Aubrey is left trying to put the pieces together again.

“Good as new,” Stacie tells her.

They stay in the kitchen in silence for a moment, Stacie turning around to continue to gather bowls and plates and food together while Aubrey tries to figure out what to say.

“Why’d you kiss me last night?” Aubrey asks.

Stacie looks up from the coffee maker she was about to pick up like she’s a child who’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Oh. Right,” she says, leaning against the kitchen counter. “We can...forget that happened. It was dumb.”

Aubrey frowns because she can’t seem to accept that. She’s known Stacie long enough to know when she’s lying or when there’s something that’s going on behind that smile and charismatic personality.

“Stacie,” Aubrey says a bit firmly. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I was drunk, why does it matter?”

Aubrey shakes her head, unable to accept that as the truth. “I know you, Stace. I’ve known you since you were 18. We’ve been drunk so many times together and you’ve never once kissed me or tried anything with me. You were sober last night, too. So, what gives?”

And Aubrey knows this is more than Stacie wanting a hook up because she’s bored. The bewildered look in her eyes last night gives it away, the way she knows Stacie never planned on kissing her in the first place.

There’s a long pause where Stacie looks at their fridge instead of Aubrey, but she finally lets out a long sigh before meeting her roommates’ gaze again.

“Fine, you want to know why I kissed you?”

“Yes,” Aubrey says incredulously.

Stacie scoffs. “Why do you  _ think _ I kissed you, Aubrey?”

For the first time in a long time, Aubrey is silent. She has no answer because she really has no idea. When she doesn’t respond, Stacie shakes her head.

“Why do you think I stopped going on all those dates? Or why I literally want to spend all my time with you? Why do you take an extra five minutes coming home from work to bring home those tarts you like from that one bakery? Why do you think you’re the first person I call to talk about my day or anything that happens to me?”

Stacie throws her hands up in the air, laughing.

“Why do you think I look at you the way I do, huh? Do you think I’d look at my friends like that?”

Aubrey chews her lip as she listens to Stacie rattle off all these hints. She knows it makes sense, knows everything Stacie is saying is all leading to the bigger point to be made. She knows that Stacie tries to get off early on Fridays because Aubrey gets half days every other Friday. She knows that when she’s getting stressed, Stacie immediately comes over and gives her a hug from behind and teases her endlessly unless she laughs. When they watch movies at night, somehow they end up snuggles together and Stacie is always so much more  _ touchy. _ She knows that last night, Stacie couldn’t take her eyes off of Aubrey for even a moment.

She knows all these things, but some twisted voice in her head has told her time and time again that it can’t be what she wants, that there’s no way it could be.

“Jesus Aubrey, why do you think I haven’t once talked about moving out?”

“Because you want to mooch off of my house and my cooking for as long as possible…?”

Stacie snorts, rolling her eyes.

“Good one,” she deadpans before her expression softens. “I love you, Aubrey.”

Aubrey’s eyes widen at those words.

“Moving in with you is the best thing to happen,” Stacie continues, now beginning to move around the kitchen counter. “I fell in love with you and all your little quirks, everything about you.”

Aubrey can’t do anything else but stare. She watches as Stacie comes closer, her eyes filled with light and an excitement Aubrey doesn’t recognize. She feels her stomach twisting in gleeful anticipation and everything she’s ever felt about Stacie rising up in her gut to her chest.

“I liked you at Barden,” Stacie admits, coming to a stop in front of Aubrey. “But god, I am so insanely in love with you and our life.”

Aubrey finally lets out a breath, unable to quite believe how everything has fallen into place. Deep down, she knows it’s always been Stacie. There has never been another choice; no one else would ever amount to everything Stacie is. A life of waking up next to Stacie everyday is something Aubrey knows she’s always secretly wanted.

“Come here nerd,” she says before she’s tugging Stacie in for a kiss.

Stacie melts into her completely, a content sigh falling from her lips as she does so. Aubrey can’t help but smile as Stacie wraps her arms around her. Their kisses her gentle and slow, like they know this is a new beginning.

“I love you,” Aubrey breathes when they pull away for a moment. “I love you so much, Stacie Conrad.”

Stacie grins wide, looking like someone who might’ve just won the lottery.

“I like the way you say that. Say it again.”

Aubrey laughs, smacking her shoulder.

“I love you, idiot. Now will you please pour us some coffee?”

Stacie giggles, pressing a kiss to Aubrey’s forehead.

“Only if you promise we’ll have sex later,” she whispers in a dangerously low voice.

“Stacie!”

Stacie bursts into laughter, and Aubrey is left flushing and rolling her eyes. She pushes Stacie off, mumbling about how ridiculous she is and how she’ll get her  _ own _ coffee. It only takes another glance at Stacie to wipe away her feigned annoyance and replace it with a smile.

Stacie Conrad is sitting in her kitchen with bed hair and nothing more than a t-shirt on, and she loves Aubrey. Aubrey thinks this is all she’ll need for the rest of her life.


End file.
